


A little bit of help

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, I'm soooooooooo Pidge here, Love Confessions, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: It's the first time Lance is lost for words. And it's not the best moment.- Translation of my work Una pequeña ayuda -





	A little bit of help

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una pequeña ayuda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721877) by [wandererstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark). 



> Hey there!! It's my first time writing in English! Please, if there's any grammar error or misspelling, contact me on my Twitter @wandererstark (DM are opened to everyone) or my Tumblr (yui-chan96) :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

He had been behaving pretty strange for quite a while. And Lance himself was aware of that. That’s why he decided, in an outburst of bravery, to confess to Keith his feelings. The rest would depend on his answer.

However, when he found himself alone with the Red Paladin in one of the rooms of the castle, words didn’t come out of his mouth. So he went for a more… indirect way.

\- H-Hey, Keith. I was wondering… How about going to see a film together? – the moment he stopped talking he wanted to punch himself for such a cliché plan.

\- I don’t think there’s a space-cinema. At least, not in an understandable language for us.

\- How about swimming pool?

\- I am not repeating that again.

\- Training?

\- Coran says the training room needs reparation.

Lance started to give up.  Perhaps Keith was insinuating him something or…

\- DAMN IT!! – Pidge’s desperate voice reverberated from the door – CAN’T YOU SEE HE IS ASKING YOU OUT? ACCEPT THE INVITATION ALREADY?!

Both Paladins turn around just in time to see all their mates staring at them.

\- S-Shut up, Pidge. I am not… - Lance left the sentence half done when he realized Keith blushed.

\- If that was your purpose you only needed to ask 

When Lance finally understood the meaning of Keith’s words and expression, he was speechless and blushed even more.

\- Well, let’s leave the lovebirds alone. They need to assimilate what has just happened – Coran dragged both princess Allura and Hunk by the hand.

\- That was very mature, Pidge. Help them to… - Shiro said in the distance.

Last thing they heard was how the Green Paladin cut him off: ‘I did it because I want to play my videogames in peace’.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Anything to improve? Ship in common? Follow me on my Twitter and let's talk!!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!!


End file.
